Vote for Dexter! (Story Request)
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: It's that time of year again for the election of class president. Dexter, along with his two rivals Becky and Gwen, are at heads with the competition even forcing their own friends to vote for them! How will Dexter go about winning this year, or will his plans fail in the end? R&R! (Story request is by Artman7141999. Thank you for the request and I hope you enjoy it :) )


**Vote for Dexter!**

**Requested story idea prompt:** _Aartman7141999_

**Characters and Dexter's Laboratory (c) Gennedy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network**

**Story(c) Me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)**

* * *

"Make sure to vote for Dexter for class president!"

The young boy genius was met peculiar frowns and tight-lipped grins as they took the flyers from his outstretched hand. Dexter only sent them a wide smile in response as the small group of seventh graders walked away whispering to one another curious queries and dismissive eye-rolls. His preen dropped however when he saw a young brown-haired boy crumple the flyer of Dexter's smiling profile and tossed it into a nearby trash bin which bounced off the side and fell to the ground. Dexter grumbled under his breath. "Rotten teenagers," he growled teeth slightly bared.

The hallway was filled with various stalls and tables piled with flyers of many students bright grinning pictures. Some had various sayings like "Vote Shanna for Class President" and "Vote Gregory for Vice President". A few had delectables like cupcakes and cookies basically in the same format as the owner's flyers.

Dexter had not expected for the competition to be so tight, but he was not worried in the least. Being the rare genius of that school (minus one other student) Dexter practically had the school system wrapped around his latex fingers. Even the teachers would send him their words of encouragement and various "good lucks!" So, he knew he had an advantage in his game of chess.

And counting all the posters that were plastered on the walls of him, that he himself planted, there was not a doubt he would win.

He had to win. He just had too, no matter what. Getting the title as president in Huber Elementary would look just spectacular on his college applications. Dexter's eyes held a glint in his brown irises as he thought about it further. He would expect even in Harvard they would be astonished because of the high opportunity. Now, of course, it was only a school event. Either way, he knew the professors of that school would be impressed and including his high intellect he held for such a young age. The young child jumped when he caught another student passing by and he quickly fumbled for one of the flyers before thrusting it out to the student. "Make sure to vote for-! Oh. It's just you."

Douglas, Dexter's best friend, cocked an eyebrow at him. "Wow, nice to see you too," he retorted with a huff before adding a genuine smile to show he was only joking. Dexter only sighed. "Hello Douglas," he greeted tiredly. "How is your morning?"

"Certainly not busy like yours," the young boy commented. His eyes glanced up at the stand. He whistled. "Class President, huh?" he said. Dexter nodded vigorously. "Yes! I couldn't be more excited. This is just another step into a glorious future I have set up for myself." Douglas laughed. "Yeah. I could never do this. Too shy, but I admire you for doing it and I know you will win for sure, Dex." Dexter waved at the boy dismissing his words that only fueled his fragile ego. "Of course I will, Douglas," the ginger said snickering. "After all, I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He pulled back at his purple gloves before releasing allowing the latex to clap his wrist in a demonstration. "I totally got this." Douglas nodded. "We all know you do, but you should probably not let it stroke your ego too much. You do have some heavy competition going on."

Dexter scoffed dismissing the chestnut-haired boy's warning. "Please," he droned rolling his eyes, "the ball is in my favor this time, Douglas. Not like the other years. Now it's only underclassmen who are running for president!"

"Dexter. We are underclassmen."

"I am talking about the drooling second and third graders."

"We're in fourth grade Dexter," Douglas deadpanned, "and there are two fifth-graders who are running too. Did you even check the sign?"

"I did," argued Dexter defiantly, "but I don't remember seeing two fifth-graders names." Douglas rose an eyebrow. "Really?" he quipped. "Well, maybe it was a last-minute thing. I just checked it a few minutes ago. It's two girls hanging their posters up everywhere." Dexter could only shrug at the boy. "Oh well," he replied. He grabbed a flyer and handed one to a blonde-haired boy who grimaced when Dexter slapped the poster into his chest. "I doubt its anyone that is much of a competition." His eyes cast over towards a pair making their way in Dexter's and Douglas's direction. He grinned brightly and with a flourish, he whipped out another flyer thrusting it towards the two. "Hello," the young boy genius sang, "make sure to vote for Dexter! Have a nice day."

There was a snicker. "Wow Dex, I'm impressed," a female voice said. "I didn't think you would actually try to run for class president," another had added this time giggling. Dexter's eyes shot open from the voices and he looked up to see two girls.

Both seemed at least a year older than Dexter and one had strawberry blonde hair that that tied into a high ponytail. She wore a pink t-shirt with a white flower decal and jeans. The other next to the girl had raven black hair that reached to her shoulders and a white v-neck blouse with an asparagus colored skirt and black platform shoes. The black-haired girl appeared to be holding a box of some kind that was labeled "cupcakes". They both grinned wickedly down at the young ginger. Dexter could only glare sighing heavily. "Gwen, Becky," his voice dripped with annoyance. Becky waved. "'Sup Dorkster!" She greeted. Dexter only continued to glower at the two. "If you two don't mind, I am quite busy here as you can see. I don't have time for any of your shenanigans today. It will have to wait until after school-"

"Shenanigans?" Gwen's nose wrinkled. "All we did was come say hello!"

"Yeah. It's called good sportsmanship," Becky added wittily. Dexter rose an eyebrow. "Sportsmanship?" He echoed. Becky nodded. "Didn't you hear? We're running for president too!" She announced brightly. Gwen quickly added, "well Becky is. I am just here for support." Becky nodded at her best friend's words. She then pulled her backpack from behind and dug through before pulling out a flyer. She handed it to Douglas. "So, don't forget to vote for me!" She said. "I am sure you will be impressed by the video me and Gwen made for the past two weeks. That reminds me, did you make a campaign yet, Dexter?"

Dexter growled. "Of course I did. They just showed it this week!" He bellowed angrily. Becky smiled. "That's too bad. I was hoping you forgot or something." She tapped Gwen's shoulder who jumped by opening the lid of box she was caressing and pulled out a pink frosted cupcake with Becky's face and handed it to Douglas. Douglas took the delicate in slight awe. Dexter watched his hungry eyes before turning to Gwen and Becky. "That's cheating!"

"It's part of our campaign idiot," Gwen shot. "It's the perfect way to grab voters."

"And you would have known that if you had just done your research," Becky beamed. The two girls cackled and walked past the two boys. "Smell you later, dorks! And good luck Dexter, you might need it." And with that, the two girls were gone.

As soon as the two friends were out of earshot Dexter exclaimed. "I cannot believe this! When did this happen?!"

"This is was what I telling you about Dex," Douglas answered sadly. "I'm sorry." Dexter slumped back into his seat. "It's not your fault," he mumbled. "Besides, I doubt they would vote for two little girls in such a high position. It's never happened before," he added. He nodded after that consideration. "Yes, so I should still have a chance!"

"That just sounds a little like discrimination," Douglas muttered more or less to himself before Dexter silenced him. "You are going to vote for me, yes?" Dexter asked. His leaned towards the boy this time almost nose to nose his eyes desperate. Douglas took a step back holding his binders and books tightly to his chest and in the other hand the cupcake. "Well, of course," he said pushing his glasses up further his nose. "I mean, I'm your best friend. I have to support you." Dexter snickered. "Yes, good," he mumbled more or less to himself, "now I just have to step up my game in order to win. I somehow needed to convince everyone in this school to vote for me and me only...but how is the question..." The two companions were silent for a split moment. Douglas interjected, "maybe you can make cupcakes?" He waved the delicacy in the air. "I know Gwen and Becky are already doing it, but you can ask your mom to help. She makes the best ones!"

Dexter shook his head. He rubbed his chin in deep thought. "No, no that is too cliche," he responded. "Maybe I can convince a few friends of mine to vote for me." Douglas frowned. "You mean like...manipulate?" He questioned. Dexter pressed a finger to his mouth. "No, not manipulate," he amended the boy, "_convince._ At least, the few I know who I am close with. Like, my stupid sister for example. And possibly, I could get her to spread the word for me and persuade her friends to vote for me!"

"Dexter!" Douglas scolded. "That's just flat out cheating. That's not a fair fight at all!"

"But what other choice do I have?!" Dexter threw his arms in the air. "I don't even know how many numbers of votes that they have! Not to mention, everyone does the whole 'vote for me and I shall give you a cupcake!' It is basically a platitude."

"But still-!"

"Not to mention, there is no way they could get that many just from mere sweets. They may just be doing the same tactic."

Douglas finally sighed. "Dexter-!"

"Relax, Douglas," reassured Dexter with proud mirth, "I know just what to do. You're the only job is to support me and spread the word if possible." The young genius leaped down from his chair. "Oh! Can you pass out the flyers by chance? I have to go find my sister Dee Dee. Have you seen her?" Douglas started making his way towards the chair sauntering behind the stand. "Upstairs where the sixth graders are," he answered glumly placing the uneaten cupcake on the sand next to the flyers. Dexter patted the boy's shoulders. "Thank you!" After a quick wave, the ginger bounded away from the stand and towards the flight of stairs pushing past several students and teachers.

Douglas could only sigh once more for the millionth time and reached for a flyer handing it to a young tanned teen. "Vote for Dexter," he grumbled one hand over his cheek.

oo-O-oo

The young blonde hummed softly to herself of a recent pop song that had been released by her most favorite boy band as she pranced down the hallways. Several students ducked out of the way from the pirouetting eleven-year-old none too fazed by Dee Dee's behavior. If honestly, they were rather used to Dee Dee dancing to her locker and classes. Dee Dee had finally approached her locker which was decorated with various of Pony Puff Princess stickers and flower-shaped magnets and glitter. Dee Dee paused in her song and she began to put in her combination. She lifted the latch only to find that the locker door remained tightly shut. "Aw, I forgot my combination again," the blonde whined. Shaking her head, she began fiddling with the combination once more.

Unbeknownst to her, a raven-haired boy around her age with thick-lensed glasses and a white collared sleeved shirt and short blue shorts stood several feet away. He edged closer and hid behind the many lockers his eyes scanning past the sixth graders that glided across the salmon-colored floors. His eyes practically lit up when he heard Dee Dee's sad mumbling. This was his chance to actually talk to her again!

For the fourth time this week, Dee Dee had come to Mandark in his aid to open her locker as he seemed to be the only one who remembered her combination somehow. He was relieved the blonde never questioned why Mandark was the only person who knew her locker combo. Instead, she shrugged it off and simply smiled at him in thanks. Every morning when the young boy would arrive at school early as to "conduct more experiments in the school's science lab or just finish whatever studying he had for next week" as he would always state to his teachers who questioned his motives, Mandark would secretly change the combinations of the girl's locker and then await for Dee Dee's presence.

It was a rather easy job especially for someone with his brains. He was rather proud of his work and more than glad he got chances to talk with Dee Dee than he had before. It was his best plan yet!

Finding himself to be drooling from ogling the girl, Mandark wiped his mouth sighing in embarrassment. He really needed to stop doing that. It was unbecoming. Mandark exhaled deeply. _Here goes nothing. _The raven-haired scientist strode over to Dee Dee confidently. "Hello, Dee Dee," Mandark greeted taking a slight bow. Dee Dee turned to Mandark. "Oh. Hi Mandark!" Dee Dee beamed. "Whatchu' doing?" Mandark took one of the girl's hand and planted a kiss on it. "Just greeting my favorite golden-haired princess," the boy replied. Dee Dee pulled her hand away grimacing. "R-right," she let out a strange laugh. "Erm...Do you know my combination?" She asked after a slight pause. Mandark nodded enthusiastically. "16-13-25!"

Dee Dee turned to her locker and put in the combination while Mandark only admired her with a soft sigh. Oh, if only she would notice his true feelings for her and finally be his forever and ever.

Dee Dee squealed. "Yay! It's open." Dee Dee said before throwing her books inside. She reached for her glittery rainbow pen and a pink colored notebook. She finally slammed the door closed and turned to Mandark. "It's kind of weird though...It always seems like the combinations changes every day," she mused. Mandark bristled from those words snapping from his fantasy. "A-ah! Yeah. W-weird. But I wouldn't be worried about it. It also happens to me from time to time," chuckled Mandark. Dee Dee hummed in thought. "Yeah," she nodded her blue eyes focused somewhere else. Mandark found himself watching them closely. They were the color of the sky, something matching her perfectly as she was just heavenly. If she gave him permission, he would stare at them all day. "I guess you're right," Dee Dee added. "Anyway, I gotta go to class. Thanks again Mandark!" The blonde began to skip away.

Mandark choked. _No, wait!_ His thoughts screamed. Mandark scrambled after the young child almost tripping on his long legs in the process. "O-oh, Uhm, D-Dee Dee! We-we have the same class together, y-you know?" Mandark stuttered making the blonde stop. She turned to him. "Oh yeah," she murmured as if the thought had just occurred to her, "we have math together...Hey! Wanna walk together? I can tell you about my pony puff princess collection!" Mandark almost withdrew his suggestion. He loved her but good god this would have been the fourth time she babbled one about her Pony Puff Princesses. At this point, he could name every one hundred of her ponies on the back of his hand with descriptions included.

But if it meant he could be with his one and only true love...

"Uhm-Uh-I-I guess," the young raven-haired genius stammered cheek twitching with uncertainty. At least, it did beat walking to class alone and not getting one daily conversation in with Dee Dee he reassured himself.

Dee Dee squealed. "Yay! Now I can tell you the new Pony Princess I got just the other day! Starlit Sparkle. The nerdier one of the group. I think you would like her the most. She is really uptight just like you and looooooves studying!"

"Uptight?" Mandark echoed. She thought he was..._uptight?_

Dee Dee nodded. "Very!" The eleven-year-old girl reached for the other's hand and began dragging him down the hall. Mandark had almost instantly forgotten about Dee Dee claiming him to be uptight like some mere pony he had forgotten the name of. _Almost._

The rest of the way, the two chatted, well, Dee Dee did anyway. Mandark stayed awake to her words however taking interest in her obsession over magical ponies. Although Mandark had no particular delight in girly things, he made himself intrigued for the sake of Dee Dee. Plus, the way she spoke so excitedly is what helped him be so engrossed. It was just her angelic voice alone that had him focused.

However, the two had ceased as Mandark tripped over something small. Like two feet tall small.

"Who left their fire hydrant here?!" The boy hissed standing up. He brushed at his knees and shirt and shorts readjusting his black and yellow tie. Dee Dee only giggled. "Hiiii Dexter!" She waved. Dexter rolled his eyes ignoring his sister completely. "Har-dee-har har Mandark," Shot Dexter defiantly. "what the heck are you doing with my sister?"

"Oh," Dee Dee interjected before Mandark could answer, "I forgot my locker combination again so Mandark helped out! And because we both have the same class together, we figured we'd walk together. He also was really interested in my Pony Puff Princess collection, unlike someone _I_ know." Dexter rubbed at his chin. "You forgot your locker combination again, huh?" He murmured more or less to himself. His glare was met with Mandark's secretive smirk. Oh, that conniving little... Dexter waved a hand dismissing him. He'd talk about that later with Mandark. Or just get his revenge for messing with his sister's small pea brain. "Whatever. I have much more important matters to attend. Mandark, if you would be so kind as to give me and my dear sister here some privacy? I have a request to ask of her."

"What request?" demanded Mandark. Dee Dee cooed. "Is it to help you get more friends?" She asked. Dexter deadpanned. "No," he mumbled while Mandark snickered. "Mandark if you please-!"

"Oh, Dex why not let Mandark help out too? I mean, you guys are friends, right? I am sure he would love to help! Right Mandark?" Dee Dee turned to Mandark with a bright grin. Mandark bristled under her blue gaze. "O-of course my love," he responded awkwardly. Dexter growled. "Fine," he hissed. Dee Dee looked on proudly as Mandark inclined his chin. Oh, how Dexter hated that smug smile of his and of course, his ditzy of a sister was no help in this situation. "I need you two to cast votes for me as class president. If you do, I will..." Dexter paused pondering. "I'll _shall_ do whatever request or favor you need. It can be anything you want. It does not matter. That is my deal as your new class president."

For some reason, Mandark found himself intrigued, although it was for much more devious purposes. Dee Dee squealed. "Well, I was already going to vote for you, but-!"

"Oh," Dexter cut Dee Dee off, "then you get nothing." Dee Dee gaped. "What?!" She shrieked. Dexter recoiled from the stares of the other students that passed by. "But you said-!"

"Only if you were planning on voting for someone else other than me," corrected Dexter. "That was the deal, Dee Dee," he added. Mandark jumped into the conversation, "how about we make it two deals for me?" Dexter looked up his eyes squinted in suspicion. "Two deals?" He answered with scrutiny. Mandark inclined his chin at the boy. "Yes, Dexter. Two deals: I cast a vote to you as class president plus add the additional of spreading the word around to a few...friends of mine, but in exchange...-" Mandark placed both his hands behind his back and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose taking a sudden adept posture as if he was at some meeting of a high-rank corporation. "For a date with a certain someone who shall not be named at this present time"-his violet eyes flicked at Dee Dee's direction for a split second, but Dexter was quick enough to catch his hint while Dee Dee remained oblivious as ever-" and also a trip to your laboratory...And show me all of your latest inventions. Maybe even collab with me on some."

Dexter balked at the boy's proposal. Dee Dee he could manage, he never did care about her love life as long as she left him out of it, but show Mandark his Laboratory? And most of all his inventions?!

He knew something was fishy about Mandark's offer. Something was just not right. He possibly wanted to steal Dexter's ideas and use them as his own. There was no way Dexter was desperate enough to actually allow the boy to take a gander at his work. As if reading his feeble clustered mind, Mandark spoke, "that's the only way." Dexter grunted. No. No, he was not desperate like that.

He was not desperate enough to allow the dignity of his lab to be taken right from his grasp. He wasn't...

"...Deal," Dexter murmured accepting defeat. Mandark beamed and thrust his hand out to Dexter so the two could shake hands in agreement. Even Dee Dee seemed to be concerned with the agreement. She was ditzy, but she wasn't stupid and could catch on to things quickly.

"Uhm-!" Dee Dee started. She then yelped when Mandark grabbed her hand. "Well we best not be late, my golden-haired angel," he declared happily with a self-satisfying exhale. He then waved at Dexter. "Don't forget our deal," he added before following with his signature laughter as he entered the classroom pulling Dee Dee along.

Dexter shook with fury cheeks as fiery red as his hair. Oh, he'll get his revenge on Mandark someday, but for now, he would have to make due.

No matter how much it slowly killed him on the inside.

oo-O-oo

"But we're best friends! ..._Right?"_

Mandark stared stupidly at the two girls before him. A dark glare behind his glasses was met by a pair of threatening, but pleading expressions, both toothy grins stretching uncharacteristically across their faces. Mandark heaved a heavy sigh an encumbering sudden rush of exhaustion washing over him. It had been like this for almost an entire week and the pressure was already beginning to build within the walls of Huber Elementary. Mainly by Becky and her lackey Gwen and their biggest rival Dexter. From both sides, they were pulling on their own victims' arms, Mandark, Dee Dee and even Douglas himself much to Mandark's surprise. He wasn't even friends with Gwen and Becky unlike poor Mandark.

Now, all three had been harassed non-stop by the candidates as they bribed and practically begged for their votes. And quite honestly, Mandark was getting sick and tired of it.

He even noticed Dee Dee had gone into hiding. She was much more quiet than usual and he saw her lurking a few times in the hallways trying to see if any of them were around. Douglas refused to even discuss the matter, but Mandark observed the tone of agitation dripping from his words whenever he spoke to him in between classes. So, it was obvious the two were getting fed up with the entire ordeal. "I just let you sign my cast," Mandark retorted slamming his locker closed. Becky clicked her tongue. "Well, duh. Because it was cool!" She defended. "And we are the only ones who ever let you sit with us at lunch much less even talk to you. So, that means we consider you as our friend. If we didn't like you, we'd already toss you into that trashcan over there and it'd be easy considering you're a walkin' stick with a balloon head." Mandark held back his tongue. "...Your point?" he growled. His hands were balled into fists. Now he could see why his sister was so anti-social and refused to be in social groups except with Dee Dee and the rest of the dancers in their school. Becky waved a hand. "So, as a friend," she continued this time choosing her words carefully, "you have to vote for us! It's your duty to."

Mandark sighed once again. There was that friend speech again. "I never said I wasn't going to," he grumbled. Becky nodded. "I know," She said, "I just want to make sure you weren't lying to us. Again."

"No offense Mandark, but you're kind of untrustworthy after the stunt you tired to pull with Dexter in your little deal," Gwen interjected apologetically. At least she looked like she meant it. Mandark rolled his eyes. "Duly noted."

"Anyway, don't back out! No matter what. Got it? And don't be making deals with Dexter like you did last week! We're always watching." And with a final wave goodbye, the two girls disappeared down the hall chasing after yet another helpless sap who ran off after seeing the two approaching him. Mandark drew out a breath. How long was this going to go on? He didn't think he could last another second of Dexter and Gwen and Becky breathing down his neck.

"...They got you too, huh?"

Mandark jolted as a voice broke his resolve. He spun around coming eye to eye with Douglas along with Dee Dee who glanced around her surroundings worried. She hid slightly behind Douglas's knees bent into a crouching position. "Yes," Mandark blearily replied not even bothering to greet his one and only true love. That was how mentally strained he was. Douglas shook his head. "Honestly," the child scoffed leaning against the lockers with his arms over his chest, "it's only for class president. I don't know what the huge deal is. I mean, it's only here at Huber Elementary! What's so important about it?"

"I don't think I can take any more cupcakes," Dee Dee mumbled holding her stomach. Her face turned a bit green. "I can't even come to school anymore without a whole box of them being in my locker." Mandark blew out air from his nose. This has gone far enough. "We need to do something," the raven-haired scientist claimed. Douglas eyed the boy. "Like what?" He raised an eyebrow. "My best friend won't even listen to a word I say. All he does it make me hand out campaigns and posters meanwhile I'm getting either threatened by Gwen or Becky and assaulted with sweets."

"Well isn't there anyone else trying?" Dee Dee quipped. "I mean, it's kind of like that time when Dexter got popular from his stupid experiment."

"You mean his broken glasses experiment?" Douglas said. Dee Dee nodded her blonde pigtails bobbing with her. "Yeah. Maybe we can, like, get someone else to win. Or somehow convince them to stop competing? Maybe show them Class President isn't as fun as they think it is! I mean, I think it's boring honestly. Especially those speeches. I hate those soooooo much! They just go on for hours and hours and hours. I always fall asleep to them because they're so boring!" Mandark rubbed at his chin as Douglas pondered the girl's words. "I think there's a few," Douglas murmured. "But they're all third graders." Mandark hummed before looking up at Dee Dee. "Dee Dee," he started catching the attention of the blonde who picked at the sparkles upon her bag, "if you were class president, what would you do? What would you want at this school to make it less boring?"

Instantly, Dee Dee's eyes lit up. "Ooh!" She shrilled bouncing on the balls of her heels. "I would make sure there be less homework so everyone can go out and play with their friends more. Then I would make it to where there was a three day weekend instead of two. And also tea party events and a Pony Puff Princess Club. Also, I would make the classes walls be painted in whatever color the students wanted like rainbows! Also, there would be no more vegetables every day and only pizza! And then-!"

"That's good," Mandark said holding up his hand to stop the blonde. Dee Dee only pouted at being interrupted. She opened up her mouth to protest when Mandark interjected, "I got an idea." Both Dee Dee and Douglas watched the young scientist with curious interest.

oo-O-oo

Came the dreaded day of the election. Children of all grades stood in rows of lopsided lines in the cafeteria, chatting excitedly amongst themselves in regards to the voting and other variety of topics that were irrelevant to the event. Towards the stage the large rectangular blue tables were lined up with the stage, each candidate seated and facing the rambunctious crowd. Each one squirmed anxiety filling their eyes. A few chewed on their nails and others rhythmically tapped their fingers or stared straight ahead trembling.

The only ones who held such high beams on their brightened face were none other than Dexter and his two major rivals Becky and Gwen. A few times, the three met the other's eye before sending a sneer and faced back towards the crowd. Dexter wasn't worried about the competition. With his vast intelligence, he knew he had this in the bag. There was no way he could not win. Not to mention, he still held his end of the bargain with Mandark after all. There was no way he was going to lose. Not if Mandark did not want that date with Dee Dee. Dexter shuddered. Plus his lab was a part of the compromise.

Guilt etched into his eyes. He felt almost sorry for the poor blonde, but he also saw the reward as worth it. He'd make it up to his older sister after all as well as his lab. He was always one step ahead of Mandark, so there was no doubt he wouldn't come up with some sort of plan.

His eyes averted around the crowd, counting the heads of the people he knew like close friends and classmates. He spotted Dee Dee standing in the sixth-grade line behind Mandark who lit up like a Christmas tree as Dee Dee talked his ear off. Dexter gagged. He had no idea how Mandark could stand her. She was major a thorn in his side. A complete nuisance! Then again, after meeting his younger sister, Lalavava, he could guess as to why he enjoyed the company of a lunatic. His eyes then spotted Douglas. He was surprised to see Douglas dressed rather nicely like Dexter was who wore a black tuxedo with a red bow.

His brown hair was brushed neatly and he wore a white pressed shirt and beige slacks with his usual pair of dirtied sneakers. Dexter tried to wave a hand to catch the attention of the boy, but Douglas only turned his head away. Dexter frowned in confusion. That was rather odd. What was wrong with Douglas?

The sound of someone tapping the microphone was heard. "May I have your attention please?" A woman's voice boomed. Dexter recognized it to be Ms. Merriwinkle the head principal. Once the entire school staff had quieted down, the woman continued by thrusting her arms out to her sides and declaring, "good morning Huber Elementary School and welcome to this year's School President election!" The audience dully clapped clearly uninterested. There was only one yelp in cheer. Or perhaps it was a boo.

Ms. Merriwinkle looked down at a piece of paper in her hands. "I am very honored," she said as the applause had died down, "you could come out and greet your new school president. Every year, we take notice of hardworking students who shows signs of honor, loyalty, respect, and diligence. Because of this, we have decided to give these students the chance to take the position in becoming the school's president and assisting in helping to make the school a more better, fun and safe environment. Each student that was picked, and you know who you are as we have sent out letters just three days ago-"

_Letters?_ Dexter bristled. He never got a letter.

"-And each one was asked to write a one-page speech. First, we will start with the Treasuer." Ms. Merriwinkle pulled out a small card from an envelope in her hands and took a few seconds to read it. "...Sandro Parez!"

Dexter as distraught. The sounds of the students cheering as the third-grader Sandro trotted up to the stage and to the microphone where he began reading his speech. The words only grew muffled blocked by the buzzing of Dexter's thoughts. There had to have been a mistake. Maybe they had just forgotten to send him a letter. Yes. Yes, that had to be it. He was sure of it.

"And now for the secretary!"

The name went right over Dexter's head and the crowd screamed. He was sure to win.

"...Second Vice President goes to..."

Dexter's heart thrummed desperately. He had to win. It was all he dreamed of at that moment.

"...First Vice President..."

Dexter gnawed at his bottom lip. He was going to spread his love of science to everyone and show them the true meaning of it. To show his passion for it and allow others to feel the same thrill that he had always felt since his very first invention.

"And now finally," sighed Ms. Merriwinkle, "the class president."

Dexter's gloves clenched and he could see Gwen and Becky leaning in their seats the same strained expressions upon their faces.

There was silence for several tormenting seconds.

"...Douglas E. Mordecai lll!"

_"What?!"_ All three Gwen, Becky, and Dexter screamed. Douglas silently, yet proudly, stepped away from the crowd. The audience was quiet as well appalled. When had Douglas signed up for class president? His name was never even mentioned nor did he ever make any campaigns. So how? How was it even possible?!

The young brown-haired boy stepped up to the stage and towards the microphone. He cleared his throat pulling out a piece of crumpled paper from his back pocket. "I just like to say thanks to everyone who voted for me..." And his words dispersed from Dexter's ears.

He couldn't believe his own eyes. His best friend had...won? And one of his own rivals? He felt betrayed but also...proud in a strange sort of sense as well as guilty. Gwen and Becky, however, felt otherwise. "What the heck?!" Becky hissed. "When did _this_ happen?"

"Beats me," Gwen wrinkled her nose, "I bet Dexter had something to do with it though." Both their accusing eyes fell on him. Dexter bared his teeth at them. "It was not me. I had no idea either!"

"Then who else could it be?" Becky demanded. "I mean, we should have been notified of this at least!"

"It was us," a familiar nasally tone announced smugly. Dexter shuddered from the voice and he glared at the perturber eyes squinted behind his round glasses. "Mandark," he hissed. Dee Dee leaped up behind Mandark. "And Dee Dee!" She sang though it was more of a shrill. Dexter was shocked at the sight of his sister with Mandark. "Dee Dee?!"

"That's right Dexter," Mandark responded to Dexter's blubbering fortitude with a preen. "We had to somehow get you, Becky, and Gwen to stop this charade and lose to this useless-not to mention dumb-election. It's elementary school competition for class president...And of a bunch of drooling morons, in the first place."

"So you sabotaged us?!" Becky shrieked. "That's low, M.D. Even for you," Gwen added calmly. Mandark blinked stupidly. "I would if you two weren't involved," he said. "I wouldn't do that to my friends. Dexter for sure, but you two? No."

"So what the heck did you do?" Becky demanded. "And I'll find out if you lied to us!" Dee Dee hopped up and down excitedly stretching her arm towards the ceiling. "Can I do it?! I want to explain! Please, please, pleeeeaaasssseee!" She begged. Mandark nodded. "Of course, my love. It would be my privilege," he said. Dexter rolled his eyes. Dee Dee squealed. "Yay! Okay soooooo..." And Dee Dee began the story.

She explained how Dexter, Gwen, and Becky all acted shamelessly forcing Dee Dee, Mandark, even Douglas himself, to vote for either Dexter or Becky. Apparently, the ordeal had proven to be heavy for the three so they all had gotten together and come up with some sort of plan. At first, they considered letting Dee Dee run for president but they knew as well as everyone that would only end in disaster. Dee Dee agreed also which was surprising that she even knew herself how irresponsible she could be. The three decided Douglas would be the best as Mandark would only use his power to take Dexter down. Mandark begrudgingly agreed to this part of him. After writing down a speech and propositions that both Dee Dee and Mandark suggested along with Douglas's own ideas, they turned it into the front office. The principal was impressed by their proposal. Also, the fact they decided to do it in secret even left a bigger impression on her and she was quick to agree. Word spread, but they made sure it never got to Gwen, Becky, or Dexter's ears.

"And what of the deal?" Dexter questioned Mandark when Dee Dee had finished. Mandark shrugged casually and smirked evilly. "It's much more satisfying watching you suffer," he said.

Dexter was...Well, he was completely snowed. He was fascinated by their clever thinking not to mention embarrassed. First of all, he acted childish. He let the power give him a swollen head along with the fierce battle between him and the two fifth-graders Gwen and Becky. Secondly, Mandark. Mandark had managed to outsmart him and along with his stupid older sister. And thirdly, he networked his own best friend. He used him for personal gain and that caused guilt to stir inside of him.

Dexter sighed heavily. "I guess I did go a bit crazy," he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "Crazy?" Dee Dee snorted. "More like kookoo! You went totally nuts!"

While Dexter stared at the ground, Gwen and Becky only continued to sulk but said nothing more. Not even an apology to Mandark himself but he didn't seem to care as he gloated about beating Dexter for once.

"...So I would like to thank everyone who voted for me. Teachers, students. Thank you." Douglas had finally finished his speech. The crowd went into an uproar. Hoots and hollers came in every direction and a choir of applause surrounded the cafeteria. The others had left by the time Douglas made his way off the stage. The boy plastered a large smile, eyes gleaming when he stopped next to Dexter suddenly. His smile quickly dropped at the sight of the ginger and he turned his face away. "Dexter," he muttered. Dexter inclined his chin but did not look up. "Douglas," he mumbled solemnly. After several seconds, the young boy genius forced himself to lift his chin. "Douglas," he started. "I am really sorry."

"Are you?" Douglas scoffed. "I don't mind helping, but I wanted it to be as a team. No cheating. No sabotaging. And also, not just so I can hand out flyers and be forced to vote for you because you're my, I quote, friend. I would never have done that to you even if you did want to vote for someone else. I would have respected your preference and explanation as to why you did." Dexter sighed sadly through his nose and nodded. "Yes, Douglas. I know," he said. "So, I am really sorry. I will make it up to you. I promise." The boy paused for a moment and held out his hand. "And also congratulations. You deserve the title. You will make a great class president." Douglas glanced at Dexter's hand. There was a bit of reluctance on his features, but then a wobbling smile entered his freckled face. He grabbed a hold of Dexter's hand who smiled brightly. He never could stay mad at Dexter. After all, they were best friends. "Thanks, Dex," Douglas said letting go of the other. "Hey, if you want, we can go by that ice cream shop down the street to celebrate. Want to go after school?"

Dexter nodded. "Gladly, old pal," he chuckled as the two friends walked off.

They chatted on their way to class when the staff released the students both excited for how the year would turn out with Douglas being the new class president. Well, until Dexter started trying to pester Douglas with ideas of his own for the school's science lab and which case Douglas only glared at the boy before bolting off having the nine-year-old chase after him pleading for him to come back.

* * *

**A/N: THE END!**

**Heya everyone, I am here with a new story for you guys and it's a request too by **Aartman7141999! **I hope you enjoy this! It was a super cute idea and I had so much fun writing it! Thank you for the story request :3 It made my day. CX And I hope everyone enjoys this one too :3 I am sooooo sorry this took me so long! A lot has happened and everything has just been crazy for the past few months ;; So I am very deeply sorry this took me so long to finish, but I still hope you enjoy this Aartman :3 (Also I went by how my school did the school elections: V So...It might be a bit different for others XDDDD I am not sure since I never actually paid attention when they happened lol.)**


End file.
